Someone who makes you smile
by the free time writer
Summary: She was his little decoy. I couldn’t help but hating him for doing that to her. Still, it took her jumping off a cliff to make me realize that I loved her. - BELLICE.


**Hey there, all!**

**This is my first Twilight fic. So please be nice. XD**

**I think this is what should've happened when Alice visited Bella after her drowning. **

**It's an oneshot, please don't ask me to go further, even though I want to I simply don't have the time. =/**

**I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Bella/Alice pairing; don't like it, don't read it!**

**the fic's on Alice's POV.**

* * *

**Someone who makes you smile**

I never really understood love. It was just something mysterious for me; I hadn't actually had much experience with it, since everything in my life before becoming a vampire was merely a blur.

Jasper, of course, was a brief idea of love. Brief because, contradicting what everyone else said, the word "soulmate" just wouldn't come to my head when I thought of him.

Then one day Isabella Swan came into my life, and everything changed.

I remember clearly the first time I saw her; I watched her form my table, which I was sharing with my siblings. There was just something about the shy way she was acting around her new friends. Actually…there was just something about _her_.

But obviously I wasn't the only one who had been somehow enchanted by her. Soon I noticed the way Edward was looking at her…almost as if he had been hypnotized. – I couldn't tell if it was because of her beauty or because of her terribly irresistible scent.

Of course he would eventually approach her. – After acting like a repulsive jerk. –I knew from the very start, he had decided she was meant to be his.

And well…Edward usually got what he wanted.

And then he introduced her to us, took her to our home; and we knew she knew about our secret. – And _I _suddenly decided I needed to get closer to her, become her friend. The fact she was a human just didn't matter to me, for I knew I could handle it.

So that's what I did.

We instantly clicked. Even though we had our differences she seemed to enjoy my presence, as much as I enjoyed hers. – Soon we had become best friends; and a bond had started growing between us.

At that time I started getting confused…there was just something more about how I felt about her. – I found out that my feelings for Jasper simply felt unreal. It seemed that Bella was slowly taking his place in my heart. – And it scared me.

To sum up to my current problem (if I could call it that way), there was the fact she was Edward's.

It was not a surprise, the way he acted with her. Always so overprotective…so cautious…constantly reminding her of how he didn't deserve her. And truly, he didn't.

He would constantly lie to her, making her miserable, but he'd claim it was for her safety; when I knew it was only for his own conscience's sake, if something bad ever happened to her. She was his little decoy. – Sure, it wasn't her fault that she loved him; she was blinded by his light.

I couldn't help but hating him for doing that to her. However, my only weapon was making my friendship with her grow stronger.

And then there was that incident with Jasper on her birthday. Edward left her…and he dragged us along. Again, claiming it was for her safety. – When all it caused was her misery…and mine.

Still, it took her jumping off a cliff to make me realize that I loved her. – And not plain sisterly love…I was pretty much _in love_ with her.

That day I couldn't help it…I had to go and see if she had miraculously survived.

She surely was surprised to see me; her wide eyes told me that she had probably expected Victoria to be standing there instead of me. I saw her knees trembling for a second and she nearly fell. Then she hurled herself at me.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" she cried, as she slammed into me. – I instantly stiffened, holding my breath. Otherwise her intoxicating smell would make me lose it.

"Bella?" There was a strange mingling of relief and confusion in my voice as I felt her locking her arms around me, and I quickly noticed when she suddenly started sobbing. I dragged her to the living room couch and pulled her into my lap. She was warm and soft, the opposite of my cold stone-like form, but she was contoured comfortingly to the shape of my body.

I rubbed her back in a gently rhythm, waiting for her to get control of herself.

"I'm…sorry." I heard her blubber. "I'm just…so happy…to see you!" Deeply I wanted to tell her the same thing, but something about what had happened was just killing me.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay."

"Yes." she bawled. For me it didn't seem that way, though.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are." I said, and my tone was disapproving.

She looked up at me through her streaming eyes. I knew she had noticed I was straining away from her.

"Oh." She puffed as she looked into my eyes, which most likely were black as a pitch at that moment. "Sorry." I was thirsty. And she smelled appetizing. – And it didn't help that for me _in other ways_ she too was…appetizing.

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." I couldn't help but glaring at her as I said that. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" That brought her up short and stopped her sobs. She swallowed loudly.

"You saw me fall."

"No." I disagreed, my eyes narrowing. "I saw you _jump_." She pursed her lips, obviously thinking of an explanation. I shook my head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised'" I imitated his voice. She froze for a moment. "'Don't be looking for her future, either'" I continued to quote him. – That damn sadist. "'We've done enough damage'" Actually, _he _had done enough damage; but at the time I wasn't able to argue. "But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't _see_." I went on as I stopped quoting him. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you…when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew it would be too late, but I couldn't do _nothing_. And then I got here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." I shook my head, this time in confusion. My voice was strained. "I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie?" I had started ranting, desperately. She had just worried me so much that I wasn't making any sense. Hesitation took over for a split of second, but I took a breath and went on. "How…How could you do that to _me_? Do you have any idea what –"

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide." She cut me off. I eyed her dubiously.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

Of course she tried to come up with some excuse about recreational cliff diving; but I didn't buy it. I still though she had been trying to kill herself. She soon gave in, though, and told me about Jacob and how he had saved her. – So that's where the smell came from. – I sniffed at her. Werewolf stink.

"Now that I've noticed it better…you smell awful." I said absently, a frown appearing in my face. "A young werewolf? Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?" And there was also the fact she was hurting herself only to hear his voice...in her head. - Merely an ilusion. - I really felt like kicking Edward's ass at that moment. He simply had no idea of what he was doing to her. "Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" I murmured. She laughed once – it was a slightly hysterical sound.

"That was never the point, though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit."

I scowled at the floor for a moment. "Well…I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded." Besides that, I feared that if I stayed, my feelings for her would take over. – As incredible as it seemed, they were even stronger than my thirst.

"Don't go, Alice." She whispered. She locked her fingers around the collar of my shirt; I could swear that if I had a functioning heart it would have gone crazy. "Please don't leave me." I let out a deep, unnecessary, sigh and clenched my fists. – She wanted me to stay…but I knew it was only because she needed some connection to Edward at the moment._ That_ I couldn't give her.

"Bella…why can't you just forget him?" I asked. Her grip on my shirt loosened and she simply stared at me in shock. "He only does you harm, don't you realize it?"

"Alice, he's your brother." She said, not daring to say _his_ name. It was just incredible, the effect he had on her...almost as if her life depended on him. - thainking of that literaly made me sick.

"But I hate him!" I snapped; her eyes widened. "I hate what he does to you! You deserve so much better, Bella! You need someone that actually makes you smile, instead of making you miserable all the time!"

"I…didn't know you felt like that, Alice." She sighed.

"That's because you were so blinded by him that you couldn't see it." I said, my eyes once more narrowing at her. Guilt filled hers.

"I'm sorry…I…how can I make it up to you?" she whispered. I shook my head.

"You can't. It's too complicated." I stiffened again as I felt her grabbing my shoulders and pulling me closer. "Bella…"

"Please tell me." She pleaded. I bit my lip. – Her proximity was making it hard to think properly. But I didn't need to hold my breath anymore…all the thirst had somehow faded; and a huge feeling of longing had replaced it. "You're not really in love with Jasper, are you?" I flinched.

"How…?"

"I'm not _that_ blind, Alice." I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes showed a mix of emotions and I couldn't figure what she was thinking. Then she sent me a questioning glare and I nodded.

We stayed in silence for a moment; I had lowered my head, wondering if that was really happening and if things would ever make sense again.

That's when I felt her right hand caressing my cheek and I froze.

"What are you doing?" I let out in a strangled whisper as I looked up at her.

"I don't really know....I…just…" She hesitated for a bit, licking her lips, and then leaned closer. – Our faces were inches apart. "…just…let me try something."

Before I could argue she had pressed her lips against mine. - They felt soft, warm…My eyes shut closed as I kissed her back and grabbed her by the waist to pull her even closer, relaxing to the embrace. I felt her softly running her tongue through my lower lip and I slightly opened my mouth. There was no point in teasing; I had waited for too long for that to happen.

I hadn't realized she had leaned me against the couch until she pulled away, still on top of me. – A grin was spread on her face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's just happened?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"We've just made out…?" she stated innocently, cocking her head to the side as she eyed me. For once, it seemed that things were okay between us. "I wonder why it felt so damn right…"

I let out a chuckle. - I wonder how I didn't kill her. I guess I wasn't that thirsty after all.

"What does this mean, Bella…?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" She seemed as amazed by what had happened as I was. - I felt her running her hands through my short dark hair. "…But you told me I needed someone who makes me smile."

"And…?"

"You sure as hell can make me smile."

* * *

**So...what do you think?**

**Please let me know! =)**


End file.
